Power of five stories
by Artdork1
Summary: Welcome to the Power of five stories, here there will be stories about random situations that the five are in and basically them acting like a family because they all deserve happiness.
1. Chapter 1: stories 1-2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the Power of five/The Gatekeeper stories, I went with Power of five mostly because that's what it's most refer to usually, now for this book there will be two stories per chapter meaning you can enjoy two stories instead of one while I work on more chapters.**

**Now the time for these is going to be random, meaning that in one story it might take place after Evil Star while the other might be after Necropolis, so yeah enjoy.**

**1# Football**

After Nightrise

It was a nice day in Lima so the boys decided to play football outside, Scott didn't want to play but Jamie convinced him to play saying it can be a great way to get to know the others. They were playing with the ball until Matt and Scott got into an argument about who was cheating.

"Matt quit cheating!" Scott yelled.

"I'm not cheating!" Matt argued. "You're just bad at this game!"

"I'm not bad at this game you're using your telekinesis power to win!."

"Alright you two break it up." Richard said as he separate the two boys.

The two were still arguing until Jamie decided to speak. "Scott this is ridiculous, Matt wasn't cheating, trust me I read his mind and no once did he think about using his powers."

"Fine." He scoffed.

"Matteo catch!" Yelled Pedro, he threw the ball at Matt but he was distracted to even see the ball, it wasn't until the ball crashed through the window that it was too late.

Everyone was dead silent.

"Maybe Professor Chamber didn't hear it." Matt reassures.

"BOYS!"

"Nope she heard it, book it!" Jamie yelled as everyone started running before Professor Chamber came out.

**2# Teddy Bear**

Few days after Raven's Gate

It was already 1am but Matt couldn't go to sleep no matter what he did, this was mostly due to the events that had taken place a few days ago and the fear of what could have happened if his powers didn't work . He considered going to the window and getting his teddy bear to sleep with but he realize that it might still stink because of the bog. He didn't know what else to do until he thought of another solution to help him sleep.

'Should I ask him?' He thought, for a while he was debating wether he should ask him until he finally decided. 'You know what, I'm tired, I can't sleep, and I don't know what else to do.'

Matt got out of bed and started walking to Richard's room, he quietly opened the door, walked towards the journalist, and started shaking him a bit. The journalist got up and looked at the 14 year old that was next to his bed, he looked at his alarm and realized how late it was.

"Matt what are you doing up so late?" He asked as he yawned

"I can't sleep, I came here to ask if I could sleep here for tonight?"

Richard must've known that Matt was afraid so he agreed to let the boy sleep in his bed. He went back to sleep until he felt Matt hug his arm, the same way a child would hug their stuffed animal.

'Wait a minute.' Richard thought .

"Matt, by any chance did you have a stuffed animal before this?"

"*sighs* yeah, I had and still do have a stuffed bear, he was a present from my parents from when I was like two, I always hugged him whenever I went to bed and when I was taken to live with Ms. Deverill I took him along." He explained. "When I went to see what Ms. Deverill and everyone else were doing I took him and hid him in my hoodie, I got chased and got stuck in the bog until you found me, and when I got out I realized he must've gotten dirty so washed him when we got to the flat and I put him near the window to get the stink out but he still stinks."

Matt felt embarrassed,not because he's telling someone that he owns a teddy bear, he's embarrassed because he still needs one to help him sleep.

"Well for now I'll let you do this until your bear smells better, goodnight Matt." Matt was kinda shocked by this reaction but instead of questioning it he just continued to hug the journalist's arm.

"Goodnight Richard."

**There you go guys, the first two stories for the first chapter, I tried keeping the second one short but I think I overdid it, either way I finished it and I hope you guys enjoyed these first two and yes I like to headcannon that Matt had a stuffed animal before the series and it was from his parents, anyways, Peace out guys!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hospitals & shortness

**Hello everyone and welcome back to more stories of The Power of five, hopefully you guys liked the previous one and if you can please leave some constructive criticism that would be helpful.**

**Anyways, let's get these two stories started by giving Necropolis an alternative ending, enjoy!**

**#3 Hospital**

End of Necropolis 

Everyone ran into the door before the storm could get to them, they all made it through the door successfully and landed it a familiar area. Matt got up to see that they were in the St.Meredith Church, meaning that we're in London once again, he turned around to check if everyone was there and they were, he was happy they all made it out but the moment was short lived as he noticed Scarlett was bleeding.

"Quick we have to get Scarlett to the hospital!" He said as he helped Richard up.

They all ran out of the church quickly trying to get to the nearest hospital, it wasn't until a taxi saw them running and stopped next to them.

"Need a ride mate?" He asked

"Yes please." Richard respondes as they got in.

"Where to?

"To the hospital, we need to get there quickly." Said Lohan in a worried tone, the driver went as fast as he could and was able to reach the hospital in time.

They all rushed out of the taxi and into the hospital, they went up to the desk and asked for help. The lady at the desk called for a nurse to come to desk immediately and to bring a stretcher, she looked at Scarlett to see that she was turning paler by the second. Two nurses then barged out of the hospital doors with a stretcher, they took Scarlett from Richard's arms, placed her on the stretcher,and one of them starting pushing the stretcher to a room.

"What happened exactly?" questioned the male nurse, they didn't know what to say since they couldn't exactly tell the truth without sounding like lunatics.

"We were walking by the St.Merediths church since we've always wanted to see it up close ever since we moved to London and out of nowhere we heard the sound of a gun and we saw Scarlett getting shot." Matt lied, it was the only thing he could think of on the spot.

"What's the girl's full name?"

"Scarlett Adams."

The nurse believed Matt's and walked off in the same direction they took Scarlett, the lady at the desk asked them to take a seat and to not worry about Scarlett. They sat down and waited, a few hours later a nurse came out.

"I would like to talk to Scarlett Adam's parent or guardian please."

"I'm-."

"I'm her guardian." Said Lohan as he cut off Richard."My name is Lohan."

"Well Lohan, Ms. Scarlett seems to be doing well, we were able to get the bullet out and fix her wound before she could lose anymore blood, she is currently asleep so it's wise if you visit her once she's awake. We would like it if she could stay here for a day or two so we can run some tests to make sure everything is okay." She explained. "It's a good thing you got her here quick before she could lose any more blood."

"Thank you for the information." He then nodded his head as the nurse started to walk away.

"You know Lohan you didn't need to tell her you were Scarlett's guardian, I could've taken responsibility." Richard questioned as he looked at Lohan.

"Well I've been looking after her ever since she was born, it only makes sense for me to take responsibility for her well being."

It had been another hour until another nurse came out saying that Scarlett was awake and that she would like to see her friends. They got up and quickly walked towards Scarlett's, there they saw the short girl in bed with a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Hey guys." She greeted, the guys then went to her bed asking questions about if she's fine, how's she doing, etc. "Calm down guys I'm fine, just lower your voices unless you want me to have a horrible headache."

The guys calmed down an started talking to her, everyone but Scott that is. Scarlett noticed this and asked Scott to come to her bed, he walked towards her a bit nervous.

"Scott I'm not mad at you." She reassured him. "You were just trying to protect your brother, if anything it's my fault for pretty much standing there in the first place, I'm not mad at you so don't worry."

He didn't know what to say but he was glad that she was okay. "Thanks for telling me that and I'm glad to see you're okay."

**#4 Short part 1**

After Nightrise

"Come one, almost there." Said Pedro, he was currently trying to reach for his Spanish-English dictionary that someone placed on the top shelf but he couldn't reach it. He kept trying until Jamie saw Pedro trying to reach for the book, he went towards the Peruvian boy and got the book from the top shelf for him.

"Here you go Pedro." He stated as he gave him the book. "You look like you needed help."

"Gracias Jamie but I could've done it myself."

3 days after

Pedro was currently playing with a soccer ball by himself until he accidentally kicked the ball towards one of the tree's branches and getting it stuck there. It was a small tree for everyone else but for him it was a big tree.

"Mierda!" He cussed, he was about to climb the tree until the ball fell on it's own. "What the?"

"I saw what happened so I decided to help out." Matt responded as he smiled at Pedro.

"Gracias Matteo but I could have gotten it myself."

Few hours later

"Hey Pedro can you get the bread for me please?" Richard asked as he was making lunch for everyone.

"Sure thing." Pedro was about to get the bread until his arms reached their limit, he tried going on his toes but still couldn't reach it.

"Right I forgot, don't worry Pedro I'll get."

"No I can reach it!" He kept struggling until Richard took the bread from the cabinet and continued making lunch. "At least I was close."

Next day

"Pedro when are you going to accept the fact that you're just short." Said Scott as he was switching channels.

"Because I'm not that short, if you guys just give me more time then I could get stuff on high shelves easily." He argued as he crossed his arms. "Now give me the control all you're doing is skipping channels."

"Alright, I'll give it to you **if**you can grab it from my hand." Scott then raises his arm with the control in his hand until it was out of Pedro's reach, Scott was much taller than Pedro so it gave him an advantage.

Pedro then tried grabbing the control but when that didn't work he then tried going on his toes to make him a bit taller, once again that didn't work so he then tried jumping but whenever he was even close to grabbing it Scott would just going on his toes. "Pinche Scott, give me the control!"

"Nah, this is fun." He smirked.

This went on for a while until Richard saw this and took the control from Scott's hand and gave it to Pedro, good thing too considering the fact that Pedro was this close to kicking Scott in a place that would definitely hurt.

**Hey guys, it's been awhile I know but I couldn't work on this at home for some reason so I have to work on this at school which even then I don't have time to work on it so that's why this is really late, anyways, the idea for the second story came from the fact that I headcannon that Pedro is the shortest out of everyone, 4'9 or 4'8 to be specific. Hoped you guys at least enjoyed this and I'll see you next time. PEACE OUT!!!**


	3. Llamas & Bears

**Hello Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter of the Power of five! I'm trying to put these out a lot more quicker for you guys since I know these stories are short and I know there's only so many times you can re-read a fanfic to the point where you get bored so yeah.**

**I'm going to quickly explain a timeline for you guys here, you know how in the previous chapter I made an alternative ending for Necropolis that way the story is possible. Well here's the thing, the stories here that will have the five together and being happy will take place after that alternative ending, so if it doesn't say when it happened like you've seen in the previous stories then it takes it means it takes place after the alternative ending.**

**Now that that's over let's get into the story.**

**#5 Teddy bear part 2**

After Raven's Gate

Richard was currently cleaning the flat since he got the day off but Matt was at school so he didn't know what else to do but clean. "Weird, I can't even remember what I did on my days off before I met Matt." He said to himself as he chuckled a bit.

He went to Matt's room and started cleaning it until he saw a teddy bear near the window, he remembered what Matt said a week ago and realized this must've been his teddy bear. He grabbed the bear and saw the rough state it was in, the bear's color seemed to match the color of the bog, the fur was shaggy, the scarf's color was a bit faded, and it seemed that the bear had lost an eye, not only that but it smelled disgusting as well.

"Bloody hell, has this bear really been like this for weeks." He continued to look at the bear until he got an idea, he left Matt's room, took his car keys, and left. "Hopefully he'll be able to fix this."

-Timeskip-

"Oliver you there?" Richard asked as he rung the bell on the counter, he was currently at a toy store but it was also a toy repair shop.

"I know that Yorkshire accent." Said a man in the back. "Richard is that you mate, you never used your accent much."

"Felt like using it so you knew who it was."

"Where have you been, I haven't seen you months which in my opinion is the longest we've ever been apart." Oliver then came out to show his dark brown hair, leaf green eyes, freckles, and his green uniform with blue jeans. Richard met Oliver on his first year of secondary school when they were partnered up for a school project, in fact Oliver was one of the reasons Richard wanted to be a journalist. They kept in contact after school and tried supporting each other as much as they could, they ended up losing contact a few months prior though.

"Well I've been busy with work lately, not only that but now I'm responsible of taking care of a 14 year old." He explained. "His name is Matt and he's staying with me since his no one in his family wanted to take care of him and his foster parent was a witch."

'Literally.' Richard thought as he remembered the previous events.

"You've sure been busy, anyways there's a reason you came here and I know it's not to just talk me."

Richard felt a bit embarrassed for only coming here because he needed his help and not because he just wanted to see his old friend, just like the last time he was here.

"I need you to fix this." Richard then placed the stuff bear on the counter for his friend to see the condition it was in. "This belongs to Matt and he really loves this bear, it's kinda of a mess and I need you to fix it, please."

Oliver then analyzed the bear in front of him, "Rich I know this is also a toy repair shop but I'm telling you this, why don't you just buy him a new one?"

"Because he loves this bear, because this is was a gift from his deceased parents, because he'll kill me if I throw away this bear."

"Alright Alright I'll fix it." He responds as he lifts his arms to show he surrenders. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"You hang out with me this Friday, you can bring the kid as well since I do want to meet him."

Richard thought about this and he said "Alright, that seems fair." He then hands him the bear, says thank you, and leaves.

**#6 Llamas**

After Nightrise

"Hey give that back!" Yelled Scott as a llama was trying to take his book. "Give me back my book, Professor Chamber help!"

"What is it Scott, oh my." She said as she witnessed Scott fighting with the llama.

"Tell your llama to give me back my damn book!" He yelled as he kept fighting with the fluffy animal.

"Marcos, deja Scott y dale su libro." She ordered as she spoke in Spanish, the llama then let go of Scott's book but he ended up falling backwards. It was then that Jamie and Pedro appeared.

"Scott were you fighting with the llamas again?" Jamie asked

"Not my fault these spitting demons take my stuff." He argued, after that Marcos ended up spitting on his face because of it. "Oh come on! You're lucky I don't want to get in trouble!"

Scott then walked off to his room with a grumpy look, he was sick of these llamas and trying to still his stuff every chance they got. He sometimes wonders why Professor Chamber even has so many llamas in the first place.

Later that day

Everyone was outside enjoying the sun, Scott sat under the shaded area reading his book until a baby llama came near him, after what happened earlier he didn't trust the tiny ball of fluff. Instead of spitting on his face the tiny llama just cuddled his leg, Scott still didn't trust it and just gently pushed the llama away.

"Go away, I don't trust you."

"Why don't you trust me Scott." Said a squeaky voice.

"Jamie I know that's you, llamas can't talk." He stated. "If they did then they would be cursing me out."

"Come on Scott, do you really believe that little Bella would hurt you." He said he pet the tiny llama.

"Yes because that's what they do."

"Just pet her head and you'll see."

Scott was reluctant at first but decided that his brother wasn't going to leave him alone if he didn't, he put his book down and started to pet the llama. It actually felt nice petting the baby llama. "I guess not all of them are bad."

"BELLA CORRA!" Yelled Pedro, once he said that Bella then ran up to Scott's book, took it, and ran off.

"FUCK, GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID SPITTING ANIMAL!" Scott got up and ran after her, he looked towards Pedro's direction and said. "ONCE I GET MY BOOK YOU'RE NEXT STICK INSECT!"

Ever since that day llamas have always been Scott's least favorite animal.

**Hey guys it's been a while, sorry if I haven't updated this book in like two weeks, school and everything. Anyways, you didn't expect a previous story to have a part 2 did you, it's basically what I plan to do with a couple of stories here since they're suppose to be short stories, I will say this, don't expect part 3 to be next, it will happen just not right after this page. PEACE OUT!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nicknames & Living situation

**We're back! I don't have much to say here aside from the fact that I wanted to say that I made a new book, it's a Po5 one shot book and it's out now so if you want to check it out and request something you can go right ahead.**

**Anyways, on to the stories!**

**#7 Nicknames**

During Necropolis

Scott was mad, no scratch that. He wasn't mad... he was ticked, the reason for this is because Matt decided he should split him and Jamie off and leave him with Pedro, so while he, Jamie, and Richard were off in London trying to find Scarlett, he had to be left behind with this small Peruvian boy who didn't even know how to write. So of course he wouldn't be in the mood to do anything, especially when said boy came up to him asking him if he wanted to anything.

"Pedro leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

"Listen Scott, I know you're not happy you got stuck with me but can we at least get along." Stated Pedro, Scott looked at him and just turned away. "Fine, I'll leave you alone."

Pedro started to walk away until Scott said wait, he got up, looked at Pedro head to toe, then pressed a finger against his stomach only to see that Pedro's shirt went in. "Pedro were you always this skinny?"

"That's what happens when you live as a begger in Peru." He responded as he gently pushed Scott's hand away from him, Pedro always knew he was very skinny especially before he meet Matt but after meeting them and living in Professor Chamber's hacienda he was able to at least get a bit of meat on his bones, not much though.

"Jeez and I thought I was skinny, you look like a stick." He joked, Pedro just laughed it off knowing he was joking, he looked at Scott but he seemed to be lost in thought.

'Stick eh.' Scott thought

"Well I'm going to talk to some of the others, I'll be back in a bit." He replies as he walked off again.

"Alright, see ya Stick Insect." Said Scott as he sat back down, Pedro didn't understand why he called him but he just continued on.

**#8 Living situation**

After a few days in the hospital, Scarlett was finally out and ready for anything now but once she left The Nexus called and said they would like to talk to them. The gang agreed to this and started heading their way to The Nexus secret location, after a while they were able to make it without making people suspicious, once they entered the meeting area they saw that all of The Nexus were there.

"It's wonderful to see you all again, sit down sit down." Ms. Ashwood greeted. "It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Scarlett Adam, my name is Susan Ashwood, I've been told you've come here with someone else."

"Hello Ms. Ashwood." Scarlett responded. "Yes actually, this is Lohan, he was one of the people who helped me leave Hong Kong."

"It's nice to meet you Lohan, I assume you are the son of Han Shan-tung."

"Yes Han Shan-tung is my father, it is nice to meet you Ms. Ashwood." Lohan greeted as he looked at Susan.

"I understand you all have been staying at a hotel for the time being?" She asked.

"Yes, we didn't know where else to go so we found the nearest hotel and have been staying there." Matt explained their living situation. "But what does that have to do with this meeting?"

That was when one of the other Nexus, Remy, started speaking. "Now that the five are finally together we decided to get you a flat for all of you to live in, we've already furnished it and we'll be giving you the money for expenses since we are aware that none of you currently have a job ." Richard felt a bit embarrassed at that statement. "Here is the location for the flat."

"Thank you for helping us." Matt thanked them. "We promise we'll do our best to get along."

At the flat

Apparently the new flat was back in York but they didn't mind since they were still getting a place to live, once they arrived they went up to the flat to see a living room with blue colored wallpaper with white stripes and nice furniture.

"This is a really nice place, I wonder how the kitchen looks?" Said Jamie as he went to explore the kitchen.

Matt went upstairs to see a hallway with three doors, he went to the nearest one to see a room with a darker blue color for the wallpaper, two bunk beds, a desk to the side, a door to the side (Matt:Probably a closet), and a window.

"I'm guessing by the bunk beds that this is your guy's room." Stated Richard as he looked into the room.

"There's two bunk beds but five of us, what about Scarlett?"

"Don't worry." He assured Matt, he then turned to where Scarlett was. "Scarlett I saw a room downstairs with a bed, would you like that room?"

Scarlett was just exploring the upstairs until she heard Richard, she looked into the room and said "Nah, if anything I think I want to share the room with the guys, that way I can get to know them better."

"Alright, I guess the downstairs bedroom can be Lohan's room if he wants to stay with us." He said as he walked off, Scott, Jamie, and Pedro then entered the room to see the bunk beds.

"Don't tell me we have to share this room." Scott spoke as he crossed his arm.

"I would be lying if I said we weren't." Matt responded as looked around the room.

"Fuck my life."

"So who gets which bed?" Asked Jamie. "Scott and I are fine sharing the same bed so no trouble there."

"I CALL DIBS ON TOP BUNK!" Scar yelled as she quickly ran to the bunk on the right side, climbed the ladder, and claimed the top bunk. "I am now the ruler of this bed, fear me!"

The guys just laughed at the short girls actions.

"Scarlett, can I take the bottom bunk?" Asked Pedro as he walked towards the same bunk bed.

"Let me talk to the counsel." Scarlett then turned her back towards them then turned back around with a grin. "They said yes but you have to be my co-ruler."

"Deal." He agreed as he sat on the bed.

"Jamie, Scott, I'll let you guys decide which one you want." Matt stated.

"Scott?" Jamie asked.

"The top bunk, that way I don't get disturbed by you guys when I'm taking a nap." Scott stated as he climbed the ladder.

"Then I get the bottom bunk." Matt spoke as he sat down on the bed.

"Alright twins, who's the ruler of your bunk bed?" Scarlett shouted at the twins.

"We are both the rulers and before you know it we'll be taking over your side!" Jamie responded as he pointed at her.

"Bring it on Tyler!"

"This is going to be fun." Matt muttered.

**Well it's been a while, you guys already know the reason why so I'm not going to annoy you with the reason, I do suggest that you guys check out my new book and leave some constructive criticism for this book in the comment. PEACE OUT!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Short part 2 & Teddy Bear

**We're back, sorry to keep you guys waiting but I don't have a schedule nor do I know how to keep track of time, although I think updates**** will be better in 2 weeks.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power of five or it's characters.**

**#9 Short part 2**

"Hey Pedro how tall are you?" Scarlett asked as she grabbed a color pencil from her color bag. "I mean I know you're shorter than me but I don't know by how much."

"4'9 and what's that suppose to mean." He questioned with an annoyed tone.

"She's saying you're short Pedro!" Scott shouted from the living room, he already knew the situation Scarlett was getting into but he decided to poke fun at Pedro while he's at it.

"Scott cállate!" Pedro argued as he then turned to Scarlett. "And Scarlett how tall are you exactly, you're short as well so you can't be that tall."

"I'm a proud 5'1 thank you very much, plus being short isn't always bad." She expressed as a smile started to appear. "If you're short a lot of people consider you adorable and I have to say that I think you're living proof of that, you're adorable!"

Pedro then started to blush since he's never been called adorable in his life, Scar noticed this and started to tease him even more.

"Aw you're blushing, so cute!" She said as she started to hug him, Pedro tried to get out of her hold but she was too strong. "Wait let me see something, Hey Matt get in here!"

Matt got up from the coach and walked into the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"Do you think Pedro is an adorable tiny bean?" Scarlett asked as Pedro was trying to make her shut up. "He so cute and tiny, he's like a feisty wittle bunny wabbit!"

"I guess he is adorable." Matt said, he wasn't sure how to answer so he tried going with safest answer, of course Pedro just got more red and embarrassed when he said that.

"Damn it Matteo, Damn it Scarlett!" He barked as he tried hiding his blushing face.

"Now we need another opinion, Scott, Jamie get in here!"

"No!" Pedro yelled.

And that's how the entire afternoon went from just relaxing to gushing about how cute and tiny Pedro is.

**#10 Teddy Bear part 3**

After Raven's Gate

Richard got back to the flat just before Matt arrived from school, Which is a good thing since he didn't want Matt to ask where he was thus ruining the surprise. Richard heard the front door open and close to reveal a tired Matt.

"Hey Matt, how was school?"

"It was okay, better than yesterday." Matt replied as he placed his bag by the couch, Matt's school life wasn't exactly the best and he wasn't lying when he said that today was better than yesterday, Gavin didn't pick on him as much.

"Want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Well since I got the day off do you want to do anything?"

"Were you cleaning while I was gone?" Matt asked in a somewhat teasing tone.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

"You did." He smirked.

"Do want to do anything or not."

"Well I have been wanting to beat you at video games."

"Bring it on then."

Timeskip

Matt and Richard were playing video games until the phone started ringing, Richard put the controller down and picked up the phone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Top of the afternoon Richie!" The caller spoke in a Irish accent.

"Your accent is still rusty, Oli." Richard joked quietly knowing Matt's probably listening, Oliver is half Irish and he used to use his accent a lot when he was younger, he started losing it when he got older but he still wants to use it so he practices.

"Anyways I got the bear all cleaned up and fixed the eye, I'm calling you so you can come pick it up."

"Alright I'll be there, bye." Richard hung up and went to get his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked as he turned to face Richard.

"Um, I need to make a quick errand, I'll be back soon." He assured the boy as he got his coat from the closet.

"Alright, whatever." Matt then turned back to the TV as he unpaused the game. 'They called him into work, I know it."

After Richard left, Matt switched it to a one player game, he had a feeling that Richard was probably going to be back really late.

Meanwhile

Richard felt bad leaving Matt alone but it was going to be worth it. He arrived at the toy store only to be greeted by his friend who was currently re-stocking the shelves.

"Hey Rich, let me get down so I can give you the bear." Oliver then climed down the ladder, walked behind the counter, and started looking for the bear, once he found it he presented it to Richard who was shocked. The bear's fur was back to its original tan color and was more fluffier than before, the eyes were fixed, and the color on the scarf was back, the bear looked good as new.

"Oh my goodness it's looks brand new, you're a miracle worker Oli, thank you!" Richard ended up hugging Oliver from across the counter, it was a bit uncomfortable but they stayed like that for a bit until Richard let him go.

"Now usually a repair like this would cost a lot of money but I'm giving you the family and friends discount, plus you promised me that we would hang out on Friday." Oliver then gently placed the bear in a colorful box along with a sharpie. "On the tag I saw that the name 'Matt' was starting to fade so I thing it only makes sense for him to write his name."

"Thanks again Oli and I promise to spend more time with you from now on."

"Alright now you get back home to your kid."

Back at the flat

Matt continued to play his game but he was getting bored since he didn't have someone at his side to play and joke with. Right when he was about to leave, the front opened, he turned to see Richard trying to get in the flat while hiding something behind his back.

"You're back early." Matt spoke as his face turned to confusion.

"Well I did say I was going to run a short errand." Richard then smirked. "Did you think they called me into work"

"N-no!" He stuttered out. "Anyways, what's behind your back?"

"Put your arms out and open your hands." Matt did what Richard told him but with a confused look, the journalist then revealed a colorful box and placed it in Matt's hands. "I got you a gift Matt and I think you'll like it, open it."

Matt then proceeded to open the gift, once he opened it he saw something that surprised him. "I-Is this m-my bear?"

"Yup, I saw the condition it was in so I asked my mate to fix him up, do you like it?"

"I love it, he looks brand new, like he wasn't damaged at all." Matt said as he started to tear up a bit.

"Matt are you okay, you're crying?" Richard asked with worry in his voice.

"I just, I'm just really happy, I've never received a gift that was like this since my parents died and I'm just really happy to get something like this, thank you Richard." He then proceeded to hug the journalist, this surprised Richard a bit but he returns the hug.

Later on at 11pm, Richard decided to check on Matt to see how he was doing, only to see the fourteen year old asleep while hugging his bear and smiling, Richard was glad to see Matt smiling.

"Goodnight Matt."

**Oh boy was this long, sorry for being away for so long guys but this month is has been really busy for me and I just want to finish the school year, anyways I hoped you liked this chapter, I would like some constructive criticism so I can improved, and I hope you guys are having a good day. PEACE OUT!!**


	6. Chapter 6:Musicals & Oliver

**We're back with more stories, sorry if I've been away for a bit but writing while trying to get school done ain't that easy when you're studying for semester exams.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Power of Five/ The Gatekeeper series.**

**Alright, let's go.**

**#11 Musicals**

If the guys knew about Scarlett's love of musicals they would have asked The Nexus to give Scar her own flat, it's not that they hate musicals, it's the fact that Scar would constantly play the music... in maximum volume. That's not the worst part though, every time she plays a song from a musical she will always sing to it. From Wicked to Hamilton she will sing to any of her favorite musicals and it was killing them.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A HERO NO NO I JUST WANT TO SURVIVE!" Scarlett sang from their room.

"Why can't she just shut up!" Scott growled as he covered his ears trying to tune her out.

"She'll wear herself out eventually, just be patient," Matt assured him as he was also covering his ears, Matt was the only one who knew about Scar's obsession with musicals since it was one of the things she talked about when they got captured together but he didn't know she was this obsessed.

"I don't know how much more I can take!" Jamie shouted as he slammed his hands on the table. "She's been playing these songs non-stop and it's getting annoying."

"WHY DO YOU WRITE LIKE YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!!"

"Fuck she played another musical!" Jamie shouted as he covered his ears and started hitting his head on the table.

"Yeah I'm going crazy as well, RICHARD TELL SCARLETT TO QUIT SINGING SO MUCH!" Matt yelled at the journalist who was trying to tune Scarlett out as well.

"I was going to anyways, the neighbors are complaining." He responded, he was about to get up but the music stopped all of a sudden, everyone was dead silent.

It wasn't until they saw Scarlett walking down the stairs that they knew she was taking a break.

"I'm telling you guys singing to musical does something to your voice." She said as she was getting herself some water.

"Um Scarlett, can you do us a favor?" Richard asked in a calm tone

"What is it?"

"Can you not sing so loudly or play your music so loud."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DRIVING EVERYONE CRAZY!" Scott shouted impatiently.

"Well sorry if I like to sing to musicals." Scarlett sassed back.

"Scarlett the neighbors are starting to complain, I think it's best if you were a bit quieter."

Scarlett agreed to this but that didn't stop her from singing, they said she couldn't sing loudly but they never said she couldn't sing. So the following days were just Scar singing to musicals quietly.

But only when she was around the guys.

**#12 Oliver**

"So why am I coming along?" Matt asked as he waited for Richard to get ready.

"Because I promised my mate that he would get a chance to meet you," he said as he quickly put on his coat. "Besides I think you'll get along with Oliver just fine."

"If you insist, but a fair warning, I don't socialize much so don't expect me to be very talkative."

"Well fair warning to you, Oli is a chatterbox so don't think you'll avoid talking to him the whole time."

They soon left after Richard found his keys. Matt was kinda nervous in meeting Richard's old friend, it could be because he doesn't want to do or say anything that can potentially upset the guy and make him hate him, but this is the same man who was willing to fix his bear for the price of just being with Richard and meeting him. Even with that idea in mind Matt still didn't know how to feel about the situation.

After a bit of a drive, they were able to make it to the cafe they were meeting Oliver at, once inside, Richard noticed the brunet waving at them at a booth.

"I'm a take a wild guess and say that's him," Matt spoke.

"You are not wrong."

They walked towards the booth only for Richard to be pulled into a hug by the man himself.

"Hey Richie, I was hoping you would make it." Said Oliver, once he pulled away he noticed Matt who was standing awkwardly behind the journalist. "Is this Matt?"

"Yup, Matt this is Oliver, my friend, Oliver this is Matt, the one who's staying with me."

Oliver walks towards him only to crouch down to his height, make a thinking gesture, and just analyze the boy.

'Why is he looking at me like that, is it because of my scar or is it because I look like I just cause trouble?' Matt thought to himself.

Oliver then lifts himself up, breathes in then out, and says

"Richard are you sure you didn't have a kid with a woman you never told me about?" Both Matt and Richard were in shock by the brunet's response.

"What! No, it isn't like that, I'm just his guardian, we're not related by blood in the slightest!" Richard asserted while accidentally letting his accent slip, something Matt has rarely seen.

"Are you sure, he kinda looks like you when we were younger, except he has black hair."

"I'm positive, not only that but he's fourteen and I'm twenty-five."

"I know I know, I just like messing with you to the point where your accent comes out," Oliver retorted as Richard blushed a bit out of embarrassment. "Now Let's order something before I die of hunger."

_Later in the afternoon_

"So you're half Irish?" Matt asked while he took a sip of his juice.

"Yup, got a bit of that Ireland in me from my father, his family moved here to the UK which is where he met my mum, they later moved to Ireland which is where I grew up for most of my childhood but later moved here again to the UK due to wanting me to know more of my family," Oliver explained while occasionally letting out his accent on purpose. "Obviously I've lost my Irish accent but there are times where I want to use it again, unlike Richie over here who's embarrassed by his accent and will do anything to hide it."

"Shush it," Richard argued as he crossed his arms. "Not my fault people actively teased me about it when I went to study in London."

"So how did you two meet?" Matt asked, curiosity hitting him like a brick.

"We met in our first year of secondary school when we were both partnered up for a school project, I personally thought he was going to be a hassle to deal with, I wasn't completely wrong," Richard explained.

"And I thought you were going to be this uptight person who wouldn't let me do anything, wasn't completely wrong," Oliver joked with a smirk. "What about you two, knowing you Rich you're not exactly someone who would take in a random kid for no reason."

The realization hit both Matt and Richard, they met under circumstances that they can't tell to anyone unless they want to appear crazy. They looked at each other and gave a little nod.

"Matt and I met when he came into the "Gazette" one day, he wanted to learn about Omega one but I didn't believe some stuff he told me so he left, I later saw him the woods where he was in danger, so I helped him out. I let him stay at my flat then he started telling me about himself and how he was currently living with a horrible foster parent, we called the cops and now he's staying with me." Richard lied to his friend, which hit him in the heart since he never lies to Oli.

"Well isn't that nice of you to do."

For the rest of the evening, they were just talking and enjoying each other's company. To Matt's surprise, Oliver liked Matt being there, he said that any friend of Richard was his friend as well and he was surprised to hear that he actually liked his scar. After that, they said their goodbyes and started heading home.

"So, what do you think of Oli?" Richard asked.

"He's a nice guy and I was an idiot to worry over nothing."

**Sorry for not updating in months, I've been really busy with some stuff, anyways I want to say real quick that I just put out a new book, it's called "I'm here" so if you want you can go check it out. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day, PEACE OUT!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Decision

**So I plan on doing something different with this chapter that I've never done before with the previous ones and that's making this into a one-story instead of two. The reason why is because it doesn't seem fair shoving this story with another one, especially since this has something to do with our dear Lohan Shan-Tung. Also, I have a quick shoutout that I forgot to say in the previous chapter, shoutout to JaytheGayGirl, thank you for recommending Grammarly to me, I now use it help fix some mistakes I find in my writing so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Po5/The Gatekeepers**

**OOOOOOO**

**#13 Decision part 1**

It was a normal day for everyone, the five were currently playing an adventure video game, Richard was trying to make sure they don't kill each other but he would always glance at the door that lead to Lohan's room. Lohan was currently trying to contact his colleagues or his family, the same thing he's been doing since they arrived in England, he was wondering if they were able to survive the typhoon or even escape before it hit them but he hasn't heard a word from them. He stayed quiet as the phone ringing but once again, nothing.

"Damn it!" He shouted rather loudly as he hung up the phone. "Nothing, absolutely fucking nothing!"

Everyone heard him as their attention shifted to the door. Lohan wasn't much for showing emotion but when he ever did show an emotion like anger they steered clear of him, but Richard decided it was best if he checked up on the Triad himself.

"I'm going to check on him." He said.

"Are you sure, he sounds mad." Jamie pointed out.

"I'm sure." He gets up, goes to Lohan's door, and opens it to see Lohan sitting there on his bed trying to calm down. "Um, Lohan, do you mind if I come in to talk to you?"

Lohan heard him and turns his head to face him. "Richard... I don't mind, come in."

Richard walks into the room, closes the door, and sits besides Lohan. "So, judging by your swearing I'm guessing nobody came through."

"Nothing, it's the same as yesterday and the day before that and I'm starting to get worried, I know I may not show it but I am genuinely worried for my colleagues, my family, and my father," Lohan explained as he started clenching his fist. "You know what, never mind, you probably don't even know how it feels."

"I know how it feels, there have been times where Matt and I would end up getting split up and the whole time I would just be thinking 'is he okay' or 'will he be fine on his own'."

"That's different, you and Matt always find a way to find each other and he's one of the five, meanwhile I can't even contact one person."

"I'm sure someone will come through, I know it, just have hope." He responded as he pats him on the back. "How about for now you hang with us, the others are worried about you and I think some quality time with them will ease their worrying."

The triad looked at the journalist and gave him a small smile. "Alright, I'll do that."

For the rest of day Lohan spend his time with the five, it felt weird for them to see Lohan actually showing emotion in front of them but they didn't say anything, they just enjoyed their time with him. Richard was happy to see Lohan spending the day with them especially since he knew that Lohan has been under a lot of stress recently with trying to contact his colleagues. He felt like Lohan needed this, a moment where he could de-stress and just enjoy his time with them.

It was late into the evening and Lohan decided to check once more, he excused himself and went to his room to try again.

'If they don't answer I won't get mad and I'll just return to the living room.' He thought to himself as he picked up the phone, he waited as the phone was ringing, it kept on ringing and Lohan was slowly losing hope until it stopped and he heard a voice.

"Hello?" Said a familiar voice.

"Father? Is that you?" He asked, remembering the voice.

"Lohan, it's good to hear from you again and to think, I would never hear my eldest son's voice ever again." His father responded with joy in his voice. "I must ask, where are you, are you okay?"

"I'm with the five and their guardian,we escaped the typhoon and now we're in Britain in a country called Yorkshire." He explained to his father. "I've been trying to contact you or any of my colleagues since I arrived, what happened?"

"Well, before the typhoon hit us we took shelter, some of us made it out alive while the others weren't as lucky. After that we helped the remaining survivors and tried to get the Triad back together, there was no power in Hong Kong so getting in contact was difficult, it wasn't until now that it came back but it's not as good."

They then proceeded to talk about their situation, the five, and how they were doing, after they finished talking, Lohan bid his father goodbye and hope to see him again. It was then that Lohan had gotten an idea but he couldn't do it unless he told the others what he was going to do, he decided that once the five were asleep he was going to tell Richard what he plans on doing.

_Later at night_

The five were asleep in their room upstairs while Richard was downstairs cleaning the dishes with Lohan helping him.

"I didn't think I would have to deal with this sort of thing until later in life, but life just loves to surprise people." Richard joked as he was drying the last dish.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lohan responded.

"And that's the last of them, now if you excuse me I'm going to bed now." Richard was heading to his room until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Richard wait, I need to speak to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Remember how earlier I tried to contact my colleagues again." Lohan began as he pulled up a chair and sat down, Richard did the same thing.

"Yes, what happened?"

"I was able to get in contact with my father."

"Lohan, that's great!" Richard beamed, trying to remain quiet.

"Yes it is, I found out that the reason they weren't able to respond was that they had no power," Lohan stated. "But that's not all, after the call was finished I had this idea and I want to go through with it but I needed to tell someone before I do, that's why I'm talking to you."

"Well, what's this idea of yours?"

Lohan remained silent for a bit until he finally built up his courage to say.

"I'm planning on going back to Hong Kong."

The room was all of a sudden silent, neither of them spoke at all until Lohan himself finally spoke.

"Listen, I know this is out of the blue but I need to do this, it may seem irresponsible of me to leave you with the five but my colleagues need me, my family needs me, I need to be there for my people."

"And I understand."

"What?"

"I understand, Lohan, you miss your family and friends, and if you feel like you need to go back to Hong Kong I won't force you to stay here," Richard reassured the Triad.

"Thank you for understanding, but what about the five, what are they going to think?"

"They would want you to go if they knew how much this means for you."

Lohan smiled at the journalist, thankful that he had someone to reassure him and to tell him that it was going to be okay.

Little did the two of them know that there was someone listening to their conversations, they quietly ran upstairs and got into bed quickly before the two noticed the small figure.

'I have to tell the others.'

_The next day_

The five were in their room getting ready for the day until Scarlett spoke up.

"Guys I need to tell you something." She spoke in a worried tone while brushing her hair.

"What is it Scar?" Jamie asked while combining

"It's about last night, you see I tried going to sleep but I couldn't so I decided to get some warm milk, I then heard Lohan and Richard talking and I thought 'I'll just tell them that I'm getting something to drink.'. So I was going to go into the kitchen until I heard Lohan say that he was going back to Hong Kong."

The four boys dropped everything they were doing and shouted "WHAT?!"

"Do you know why he's leaving?" Scott asked

"He said that he misses his family and friends." She responded.

"I see, I think the best thing we can do is respect his decision, he's already done enough for us and he was basically forced to leave his family," Matt explained. "Not only that but he's been worried about them for weeks, doesn't seem right to hold him back."

"Matteo's right, senior Lohan deserves to see his family ," Pedro spoke.

"You guys are right, we might as well tell them we know."

The five then walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Lohan and Richard already there, time past as they all ate breakfast until Lohan stood up from his chair.

"I have something to tell you, something very important." He spoke.

"Um Lohan, are you sure you want to tell them right now?" Richard asked.

"Yes, it only seems right to tell them as soon as possible." He responded, he then cleared his throat and continued. "You see I-."

"You plan on going back to Hong Kong," Matt spoke.

Lohan was silent for a minute until he responded with"How did you know?"

Matt pointed at Scarlett, "Scarlett said that she overheard you two last night when she was coming down for some water, she just told us this morning."

"And we're supportive of your decision, you're family needs you," Jamie stated, the rest of the five nod in agreement.

Lohan sighed. "Thank you all for understanding, I am truly grateful."

"So when are you going to leave?" Scott asked as curiosity hit him.

"Tomorrow is when I will leave, today I'll be packing."

_Timeskip_

Lohan was currently packing his things until he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Scarlett, May I come in?" Scarlett spoke.

"Alright." He responded as he opened the door to the girl.

"Thanks," Scarlett's eyes then drift towards the suitcase on the bed. "So you weren't kidding when you said that you'll be leaving tomorrow."

"I never really was one for jokes, you should know this." The Triad responded as he continued to pack.

"So are you visiting for a while or are you staying there for good?" She asked as she sat on his bed next to the suitcase.

"I plan on staying there for good, it may be a mess but it's my home, it's where I grew up."

"Then what's here for you?" Scarlett asked with hope in her eyes.

"Scarlett, you and I both know that England is not my home, I appreciate that you all took me in despite my background but even so, England is not the place for me and you know it."

Scarlett hope flew out the window as soon as he said that.

"What about visiting, are you going to visit us at least or call?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"The possibilities of me being able to visit or call is low when considering the fact how much damage that typhoon caused," Lohan responded calmly. "I'm sorry to say Scarlett but tomorrow just might be the last time you ever see or hear from me ever again."

Scarlett was in complete shock, the fact that she would never see or hear from Lohan broke something inside her that made her snap.

"Fine! go home, but don't expect me to be happy that someone I consider a friend is leaving us forever!" She yelled as tears were coming from her eyes, she ran out of the room almost bumping into Richard on the way out.

"What happened?" Richard asked.

"I told Scarlett that tomorrow might be the last day she ever sees or hears from me again then she ran out."

"I see, no wonder she ran out."

"It's better if she knew the truth rather than me lying to her." He argued in a calm voice as he sat on the bed.

"I know," Richard responded as he sat down next to him. "I hope you don't take what she said personal, she's just upset."

"I just hope Scarlett understands that this is something I need to do."

"And she will, Scarlett is a thoughtful person, she just needs time to process this information, give her some time to cool down okay?"

Lohan took a deep breath, "Thank you for the reassuring words."

"You're welcome."

"If I'm being honest, I'm going to miss you and the five."

"We're going to miss you too, Lohan," Richard responded with a smile. "Especially me since you were the only other adult in this house, now I'm going to be stuck with a bunch of moody teenagers, thanks a lot."

Lohan chuckled a bit at Richard's joke.

"I'll talk to Scarlett later for you if want, that way you can finish packing." Said Richard as he got up.

"Thank you."

Lohan continued to pack but he couldn't get what Scarlett said out of his mind, he was aware that Scarlett considered him a friend but she knew that eventually, he would have to leave, she knew that...right?

-Meanwhile-

The four boys were upstairs minding their own business until the door slammed open to reveal a furious Scarlett with tear streak coming from her eyes, she ran towards the bunk bed Pedro was at, climbed the ladder, and hid in the blanket, the boys were silent until they sobbing from under the blanket.

"What's wrong, Scar?" Jamie asked, walking towards the girl.

"I was talking to Lohan and he said that tomorrow will be the last day we ever see or hear from him again." Scarlet sobbed.

The room went dead silent when she said that, it wasn't until a knock at the door broke that silence.

"Scarlett, can we talk?" Richard asked as he opened the door.

"Fine." She responded as she poked her head from under the covers and started climbing down.

"We'll leave you guys to talk." Said Matt as he started dragging Pedro out of the room.

"You four stay, you might as well hear what about to say."

"Damn it," Scott swore as he sat back down.

"Now Scarlett, why did you say that Lohan?"

Scarlett was silent, not wanting to answer his question.

"Scarlett, why did you say that?" He asked again.

"Because... I was mad, I was mad that he was leaving and we were never going to see him again, he may be a triad but he's my friend." She responded, sitting on Pedro's bed.

"Scarlett, I know you're going to miss him, we're all going to miss him but we have to be supportive of his decision."

"It's not fair! We never even got the chance to properly know him and yesterday was probably the only day he even spent actual time with us, and now he's leaving us." She explained while tears were coming out. "It's the same situation with my parents, it's the same situation with my dad again and I hate it!"

Matt then figured out why Scarlett was acting like this.

"Your parents, you were left here when you're parents divorced and you felt alone, that's why you don't want Lohan to leave because you don't want to feel alone again." He spoke.

"Is that why you told him that Scarlett?" Richard asked, she responded with a nod.

"I'm tired of people always leaving me, first my parents, then my traitor of a father, and now Lohan," she then pulled both her legs up to her chin. "It would have been fine if he visited us once in a while or called at least but he says we're never going to see him again and it hurts.

"I understand Scarlett, I've had people in my life leave me, it hurts and it takes some time for that feeling to go away but it's going to be okay in the end."

"And you're not going to be alone Scarlett, you've got us." Pedro spoke as he sat next to her.

Pedro was right, even though Lohan was leaving that didn't mean she was going to be all alone like when her parents divorced or when her father turned her. She had the rest of the five and Richard with her, people who she considered friends and are willing to risk their lives for each other.

"You're right, I don't have to worry about being alone because I have you guys," She smiled as she put an arm around Pedro. "I'm just really going to miss Lohan, I guess I should go apologize to him for what I said, I don't want him to feel guilty because of what I said."

Scarlett left the room and started going downstairs but ended up bumping into Lohan himself.

"Pardon me, Scarlett, I didn't mean to bump into you." He apologized.

"It's okay, in fact, you're the person I wanted to see."

"Me? I would have assumed from what you told me before you ran out, that you wouldn't want to see me."

"About that, I wanted to say... I'm sorry...for what I said, I let my anger get the best me and I ended up snapping at you, I'm deeply sorry."

Lohan smiled at Scarlett. "I accept your apology Scarlett and I apologize for not spending enough time with you all."

"It's okay, and I can assure you that I'm happy you're going to be with your family and friends."

"Thank you, Scarlett."

There were silent for a bit until Scarlett asked. "So, have you finished packing?"

"Yes, I've asked the Nexus if they could fly to Hong Kong tomorrow and they agreed."

Tomorrow was going to be the last day The five and Richard would ever see Lohan ever again, but the question on everyone's mind was, are they were really ready to say goodbye?

**I...AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS!! I got too busy with other stuff that I completely neglected both my works, I was also working on this but I would end up taking big break, I am so so so sorry and I promise I'll try to update more frequently from now, so yeah, this is 3k words plus this by the way. Peace out!! **


End file.
